


Я не против

by HeathrowLiss (LollyBomb95)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Baked Goods, Bakery, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Button Popping, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Ice Cream, M/M, Stuffing, soft, spoon feeding, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, бедный Кроули, беззащитный Азирафаэль, надеюсь, не слишком грязно, он просто тает, простите
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/HeathrowLiss
Summary: Все началось так:- О, я не против.Когда рука Кроули была возле живота Азирафаэля. Затем, когда Азирафаэль был слишком заполнен, Кроули погладил его снова. Теперь Кроули хочет делать это все время.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I don't mind.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871299) by [DontGoInHere (SimonSilverBean)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonSilverBean/pseuds/DontGoInHere). 

> Предупреждение: Если Belly Kink – это не ваша кружка с какао, просьба развернуться и никогда не оборачиваться назад. Если да – здравствуйте! Добро пожаловать в Ад! Устраивайтесь поудобнее, убедитесь, что яркость на вашем телефоне выставлена на минимум и давайте начнем!

Все началось в один судьбоносный день, через несколько лет после Несмог-еддона. Кроули обхватил Азирафаэля руками в спальне.

Свернувшись калачиком, в их новом коттедже.

Пара как раз недавно закончила переезд, и они сильно устали. Так что на очереди было немного передремать.

Кроули, (неосознанно) наткнулся рукой на пухлый животик Азирафаэля. Кроули действительно почти не заметил этого, так как уже практически уснул. Лицо Азирафаэля было ярко-красным. Он не знал, что Кроули собирался делать. Несмотря на то, что они установили границы, причем очень строгие в этом отношении, незатронутая территория животика Азирафаэля все еще была открыта для захвата. (Без каламбуров).

Кроули между тем сжал его, думая, что это его рука.

Он осознал, что делает, только когда подумал: «Ого, такая мягкая».

Он очнулся и быстро убрал руку.

\- Нет! Нет! Все в порядке!

Кроули смутно вернулся к реальности.

\- Подожди, правда?

Ощущения и в самом деле были довольно приятными. Кто-то мнет мягкий животик Азирафаэля. Он не хотел, чтобы это сразу же закончилось.

\- Да, на самом деле, мне это даже понравилось. Это… Успокаивает.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Я не против, дорогой.

Кроули это тоже понравилось. Вообще, Кроули нравилось, что ангел был пухленьким. На самом деле, ему это ОЧЕНЬ нравилось. Но он никогда не говорил об этом своему ангелу, потому что не был уверен, как он сам к этому относится.

Демоны были теми, кто… Потворствовал грехам. Чревоугодие оказалось его самым любимым.

Он не любил есть, ему нравилось наблюдать, как едят другие. И… Кормить их.

Он нашел идеального ангела. Который ел перед ним и не обращал на это внимания. Наблюдать, как ангел уминает любимые блюда, было просто волшебно.

Рассеянная рука вернулась на живот Азирафаэля и мяла самую мягкую часть, которую смогла найти.

Азирафаэль РАСТАЯЛ.

Его веки сомкнулись, когда он откинулся на Кроули. Он чувствовал себя любимым и окруженным заботой. Была взята самая незащищенная его часть.

Он действительно наслаждался своей мягкостью, но только не в обществе Гавриила.

Ничто из этого не заботило его сейчас. Он погрузился в мирный сон.

* * *

Это быстро вошло у пары в привычку. Где бы они не устроились, рука всегда была на животике ангела. Ощущение чистого блаженства никогда не покидало их.

Он уже пробовал делать это сам, но ничто не могло сравниться с рукой Кроули на животике.

Правда, когда он был один, он никак не мог убрать руки со своего животика.

Он был таким мягким. Часть его хотела, чтобы он стал еще больше. Люди готовили такую вкусную еду, и он хотел попробовать все.

Его любимыми были десерты.

Пончики, эклеры, мороженое, торты. Вы называете это, Азирафаэль хочет этого.

Он был настоящим сладкоежкой.

Кроули знал это тоже. Когда он уезжал совершить какую-либо проказу, которая была у него на уме, он всегда проверял, что возвращается обратно с вкусностями для Азирафаэля. Потому что, во-первых, он так сильно его любил, во-вторых, он хотел наблюдать за тем, как он ест, и радоваться за него.

Но сегодня Кроули довольно сильно припозднился. Его проказа заняла немного больше времени, чем он рассчитывал. Он надеялся, что пекарня еще не закрылась. Он не знал, сможет ли он вернуться домой без угощения.

О, слава кому-нибудь, свет был включен.

Колокольчик над дверью зазвенел, когда он зашел внутрь.

\- Эй, Вы! - позвал его голос из-за прилавка.

\- Хм?

Он не заметил мужчину, пока тот не подошел к нему с коробкой. С довольно большой коробкой.

\- Вы можете их забрать? Они вчерашние, и нам нужно избавиться от них.

Коробка казалась тяжелой.

\- Сколько?

\- Нисколько, нам нужно только, чтобы их тут не было.

О, идеально! Это могло подойти как извинение за опоздание. Целая коробка вкусностей. Только для Азирафаэля.

\- Хорошо.

Он с осторожностью взял коробку, она была такой же тяжелой, какой и казалась.

\- Уф, благодарю Вас, сэр.

\- Без проблем!

Он погрузил угощения в Бентли и помчался домой еще быстрее, чем обычно.

* * *

\- Кроули? Что это такое?

Он открыл белую картонную коробку: брауни, кексы, печенье, эклеры и единственный кусок пирога.

\- Это тебе, дорогой.

Его лицо просветлело.

\- О… о, дорогой, не нужно было… Это все мне?

\- Все тебе.

На лице ангела появилась улыбка, осветившая его еще больше.

Пара села за стол с вкусностями.

\- Кроули, они просто восхитительны. Должно быть, я тебе действительно нравлюсь, - издевался он, все еще с улыбкой на лице.

\- Нет, они все отравлены, - пошутил он.

\- О, нет!! - драматично произнес он, он уже съел где-то два или три печенья.

Он притворился мертвым, и пара хихикала над этим еще несколько секунд.

Затем вернулись к коробке. Он съел где-то дюжину печений, и Кроули начал таять. Его нога стала пружинить под столом, когда он оперся на нее.

Оххх… Это было замечательно… Он мог поклясться, что ангел чувствовал себя так хорошо. И он (надеялся), что он еще даже не был заполнен.

\- Дорогой, тебе необходимо попробовать этот брауни, тебе понравится, уверяю тебя.

Кроули очнулся от своих мыслей на этом предложении.

\- Что такое?

Он был прерван брауни, засунутым в рот.

Азирафаэль знал, что Кроули отказался бы, если бы он попросил по-хорошему.

Так что ему пришлось пойти более жестким путем.

\- Ммф! ... Ты прав… Он хорош, но больше так не делай.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся и тихонько хихикнул.

* * *

Животик ангела был очень сильно сдавлен его жилетом и пальто, и можно было увидеть кусочек розового прямо над его ширинкой.

Он довольно сильно заполнился, съев все печенье, брауни и пирог.

Теперь кексы. Его лицо немного раскраснелось от того, как полон он был.

Но, казалось, Кроули наслаждался этим еще сильнее. Ему пришлось немного прикусить губу.

Только пружиня ногой, он мог справиться со всей этой энергией.

Он выглядел таким счастливым. Таким пухлым. Таким полным.

\- Я не думаю, что смогу прикончить все это, дорогой.

Тихая отрыжка была приглушена кулаком ангела.

\- О, чушь, я видел, как ты съел в два раза больше.

\- Это было соревнование.

\- Но ты ведь победил, не так ли? Теперь ты можешь победить это.

Он с дьявольской ухмылкой на лице указал на последний кекс.

Он простонал.

\- Это действительно чудо, что я все еще влезаю в этот жилет, ты так не думаешь?

Потому что именно так все и было. Но чудеса справлялись ровно настолько. Он не протянет еще дольше.

\- Серьезно?

Казалось, Кроули вот-вот прорвет. Его ангел был таким полным…

О, кто-нибудь, дайте ему сил.

Он сильнее прикусил губу, увидев, как натянулись пуговицы на животе ангела.

Между пуговиц была видна сочная, почти красная кожа.

Азирафаэль не заметил выражение лица Кроули, и еле-еле осилил последний кекс.

О, нет… Господи, не сейчас.

ЩЕЛК!

Первая отлетевшая пуговица была с его брюк.

\- Ох… о, Боже… я… МММ… простИ…

Нижняя часть живота ангела угрожала выпасть на его колени.

Она была остановлена жилетом, но большая часть все-таки вышла.

\- Ох, не надо, все в полном порядке. Я не против.

Слава КОМУ-НИБУДЬ, что осталось всего два эклера.

В руку ангела вышла новая отрыжка. Чуть громче.

Автоматическое «Простите» вылетело изо рта ангела.

Лицо Кроули было почти таким же красным, как и его волосы.

Он почти потерял контроль… Он просто хотел, чтобы его руки оказались на этом плотном, мягком...

Еще один…

Его нога стала пружинить еще быстрее…

Готово.

Щелк. Щелк. Щелк. ЩЕЛК.

Все пуговицы отлетели, жилет распахнулся, когда он издал глубокий вздох.

\- О, Господи… Ох, прости, я съел слишком много…

Они оба были в смятении.

Азирафаэль был больше, чем думал Кроули.

К черту это.

Кроули щелкнул пальцами, и они оба оказались в постели. Азирафаэль все еще тяжело дышал.

Кроули направил руки в сторону живота ангела.

\- ПожалуйстА.

Он сделал, как было сказано, и смял тугую плоть, каждое его движение снимало небольшую толику напряжения.

Вот оно, райское наслаждение.

Облегченное «Ох» вышло из Азирафаэля, когда напряжение ушло…

Кроули поцеловал его плотный живот, и Азирафаэль почти был готов сорваться здесь и сейчас.

\- О, Боже… Кроули, прости меня…

\- Тебе не нужно ни за что извиняться.

Азирафаэль закрыл глаза и отвернулся.

Демон наслаждался, поглаживая раздутый живот.

Через некоторое время, ангел уснул от возобновившегося массажа живота, и Кроули уснул на вышеуказанном животе.

Кроули хотел, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.


	2. Ты всегда так мило выглядел

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроули кормит Азирафаэля.  
Просто потому, что они оба хотели этого, но были слишком стеснительны, чтобы что-нибудь сказать.

\- Ты видел это, дорогой? - спросил Азирафаэль, указывая на объявление в газете.

\- Хм?

Кроули оторвался от телефона.

Что ж, скорее всего, это бесплатный купон.

Купи один галлон мороженого в Костко, и получи еще один бесплатно.

Охх… Кроули мог только представить все ЭТО в животике своего ангела…

\- Звучит здорово, ты сегодня не планировал никуда поехать?

\- Планировал, - солгал он.

Уже запланировал.

Азирафаэль посмотрел на него своими щенячьими глазками.

\- Ты не мог бы… Привезти его сегодня…?

\- Конечно, дорогой.

Лицо ангела расплылось в широкой улыбке.

\- Ох… О, спасибо, Кроули!

Он снова глянул в газету.

Кроули никак не мог дождаться, чтобы уехать сегодня…

* * *

И снова припозднился.

Не его вина, Вельз его знает, что за чертовщину они творят в этих картах.

Кроули вздохнул, въезжая в Костко.

Он сгреб свое мороженое и ушел.

Снова, везти его домой.

* * *

\- Я привез МОРОЖЕНОЕ.

Азирафаэль поднял глаза от своей книги. С новой нежной улыбкой.

\- Здравствуй, дорогой, неужели оно… со вкусом печенья?

\- Твое любимое.

\- ОХ! … Как ты узнал? Я… Кроули, СПАСИБО…

Он выпрямился и поцеловал демона в щеку.

Несколько раз.

\- Хочешь немного? Проверить, хорошо ли я справился.

\- Только, если ты присоединишься ко мне. Я нахожу человеческую еду более вкусной в твоем присутствии.

\- Серьезно?

Хм…

Азирафаэль чувствовал то же, что и он.

Он хотел особенно хорошо угостить его этой ночью.

* * *

\- Ты когда-нибудь пробовал мороженое со вкусом печенья?

\- Не припоминаю.

На лице Азирафаэля появилось немного потрясенное выражение, и он сунул ложку ему в рот.

\- Ох… погоди, да. Я пробовал его. Где-то в 1920 году, я думаю.

Азирафаэль уже прикончил половину первого ведерка с мороженым.

Пара сидела на диване. Азирафаэль сидел нормально, а Кроули сидел в кресле, уставившись в телефон.

Безуспешно пытаясь отвести глаза от живота ангела.

Он купил себе жилет побольше, так что теперь он не лопнет.

Какая жалость.

Возможно… С достаточным количеством мороженого он сможет.

Кроули снова прикусил губу…

Азирафаэль уже был довольно полон после первого ведерка.

\- Ох, думаю, я уже все…

Он откинулся назад и похлопал себя по животу.

\- Ерунда, оно же испортится. Ты единственный, кто будет его есть.

\- Полагаю, ты прав…

Азирафаэль вздохнул.

\- Я съем его при одном условии.

\- И при каком?

Азирафаэль глубоко вдохнул.

И выпалил.

\- Корми меня им.

От этих слов Кроули убрал телефон и помчался на кухню взять его.

\- Да, да, да, ДА! – говорил он про себя.

Каким полным и счастливым он сделает своего ангела.

Даже от одной мысли об этом у него по спине пробежали мурашки.

Он быстро вернулся со вторым ведерком.

Он плюхнулся на диван рядом с ним. Они оба повернулись лицом друг к другу.

Кроули скормил ему первую ложку.

Азирафаэль закрыл глаза и выдохнул в ложку, его плечи немного поднялись.

Ох, он ощущал истинное блаженство.

Теперь мороженое стало еще вкуснее.

Он не знал, было ли это из-за Кроули.

Просто, когда он был рядом, все вокруг становилось намного лучше.

Еда становилась вкуснее.

Массаж животика становился приятнее.

Возможно, это магия, возможно, это любовь. Все что он знал, это то, что ему рядом нужен был Кроули. Чем дольше, тем лучше.

Его рассеянная рука была на его животе, только слегка поглаживая его. Он уже был довольно полон к тому моменту, но он был отвлечен чистым наслаждением от мороженого, которым его кормили.

Кроули завидовал этой руке.

Его холодный живот натянул жилет изнутри снова.

Мороженое, Кроули и Азирафаэль просто таяли…

Половина второго галлона уже была съедена…

ХЛОП.

Ох, нет, только не снова.

Азирафаэль даже не заметил, что произошло, настолько он был отвлечен.

Эти брюки когда-то были ему велики.

Он был не против…

Кроули тоже.

Нога пружинит.

Губа искусана почти в кровь.

Азирафаэлю на самом деле очень нравилось, каким большим он становился. Он и раньше был мягким, а теперь это ощущается так хорошо…

Он любил, как Кроули любил его.

Чем больше он становился, тем больше внимания Кроули уделял дому.

От этого выигрывали все.

За исключением, возможно, одежды Азирафаэля.

Кроули уже не мог держать руки подальше от своего возлюбленного… Он чувствовал, как пухлая кожа прорвалась из его брюк…

Такая мягкая и замачивая. Такая холодная.

Мороженое почти кончилось.

Азирафаэль вздыхал от каждой ложки… Он становился таким полным теперь…

Было почти больно.

Но он был ТАК БЛИЗКО к завершению!

Он не мог остановиться прямо сейчас!

Кроули все еще наслаждался…

Лицо снова покраснело.

Гладить своего мягкого, пухлого ангела.

Даже стройные пальцы Кроули не смогли бы войти между жилетом и холодным животиком.

Он собирался сделать так, чтобы Азирафаэль смог прорваться сквозь него, даже если бы это было последнее, что он мог сделать.

Пуговицы вжались в его живот.

Последняя ложка…

Хлоп. Хлоп. Щелк. ХЛОП. ЩЕЛК!

\- О Боже…

Пухлая ангельская плоть выпала на то, что осталось от его лона.

\- О, нет, только не снова. Дорогой, прости меня…

\- Ангел, ты знаешь, как сильно мне это нравится?

\- Правда? Мне тоже!

Идеально…

Кроули снова навел руки на пухлый живот.

\- Милости прошу…

Азирафаэль отклонился на спинку дивана… Обе руки лениво лежали на его холодном, полном животе…

Это было потрясающе…

Другая пара рук появилась на его животе.

Еще лучше.

Кроули тер и мял каждую часть холодного животика.

Так много мороженого.

Так много счастья.

Так много ангела.

Лицо ангела было пунцово-красным. Он откинул голову назад и расслабился под прикосновениями демона.

Кроули снова потерял контроль…

Он снова поцеловал живот Азирафаэля. Облизнув его сверху.

\- О, Боже…

Лицо ангела стало еще более красным.

\- Мне остановиться?

\- ПоЖАЛУЙСта, никогда не остаНАВливайся, ах…

Кроули сразу продолжил мять и целовать.

Он сделал это. Он сделал своего ангела таким.

Таким полным и счастливым.

Таким большим и мягким…

Таким, таким очаровательным.

Раздвоенный язык демона проник в пупок ангела, крутясь внутри.

\- АХ… Да!

Азирафаэль вцепился в край дивана.

Он делал вдохи и выдохи. Быстрые.

Заставляя свой живот подниматься и опускаться…

Кроули лизнул его еще раз, прежде чем снова начать мять.

\- Ох… Кроули, мой дорогой. Я так сильно люблю тебя, я надеюсь, ты знаешь об этом…

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, мой дорогой… Мой сладкий ангел.

Азирафаэль пробежал руками по волосам Кроули.

\- О, ангел, ты такой большой и сладкий. Я люблю проводить каждую секунду с тобой. Ты сводишь меня с ума.

Азирафаэль хмыкнул в ответ и снова вздохнул.

\- Хочешь узнать кое-что, ангел?

\- А?

Его веки все еще были плотно сжаты.

\- Я, вроде как… Хочу, чтобы ты стал больше.

\- Я тоже. Сделай меня больше.

Азирафаэль похлопал себя по животу.

Он хотел еще больше собственной мягкости. Больше, чтобы гладить самому. Больше, чтобы гладил Кроули.

Больше, чтобы Кроули лизал. Больше, чтобы Кроули любил.

Ему было так хорошо.

\- С удовольствием.


	3. Ты начал веселиться без меня

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроули жалеет о том, что снова вернулся поздно.

Когда Кроули вошел внутрь, он практически мог почувствовать это.

Грех витал в воздухе.

Чревоугодие витало в воздухе.

Он привез домой одно из обычных угощений для Азирафаэля, немного пончиков.

Но сегодня что-то пошло не так.

Он поставил пакет на пол возле двери.

Он медленно попытался проследить, откуда идет это чувство. Демоны могут ощущать грех и быстро проследить его, вплоть до источника.

Он исходил из столовой. Рядом с кухней.

11 часов вечера было немного поздновато, он думал, что его ангел уже давно уснул. Но его ангел был ни в одном глазу, и набивал рот. Без Кроули.

Он нашел ангела в столовой. Сидящим на дальнем стуле. Ближайшем к кухне.

Половина торта еще стояла на столе.

Шоколадного, которые пара хранила, чтобы Кроули смог скормить его ему этой ночью.

Он был очень насыщен шоколадом, с ванильной и шоколадной глазурью. И шоколадной начинкой.

Руки Азирафаэля уже покоились на его животе. Пытаясь гладить и тереть, в отчаянных попытках снять напряжение.

Он положил вилку и откинул голову назад. Глаза закрыты. Лицо раскраснелось.

Кроули не издал ни звука, приблизившись к нему. Отламывая вилкой кусочек и засунув ее в рот Азирафаэлю.

\- Ах… Ох!

\- Просто не смог дождаться, да?

Тяжелый выдох вышел изо рта Азирафаэля в вилку.

Кроули сунул палец между пижамной рубашкой и пухлым животом своего возлюбленного и потянул за нее. Было еще довольно много места.

Кроули одарил его, я осмелюсь сказать, дьявольской ухмылкой.

Идеально.

\- Извини… Я не смог удержаться…

\- Я тебя не обвиняю, я могу только представить себе это ощущение.

Рука Кроули рассеянно гладила живот Азирафаэля, пока он кормил его.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся от нежного прикосновения. Он все еще любил ощущение от рук Кроули.

Даже несмотря на то, что он делал это уже какое-то время, прикосновение рук Кроули все еще было воистину райским наслаждением.

\- Что тебя соблазнило? Торт?

\- Я думаю, ощущение… Ты возвращаешься домой довольно поздно, и я подумал, что смогу управиться с ним прежде, чем ты вернешься… Прости меня, дорогой… Я не думаю, что смог бы продержаться еще дольше без ощущения наполненности.

Ухмылка Кроули стала еще шире.

Он пристрастился к тому, чтобы быть мягким.

3/4 торта съедены. Животик Азирафаэля выплыл из пижамных штанов на его лоно.

Пижамная рубашка съехала вверх, освободив место его бедному растянутому животику.

Кроули снова растаял. Гладя и сжимая своего ангела.

Кроули следил за своими пальцами на боку животика Азирафаэля, когда он заметил кое-что необычное.

Но он узнал это чувство из тысячи.

Растяжки.

Ох, кто-нибууууудь… Сердце Кроули затрепетало. Кажется, все труды Кроули принесли свои плоды. Его ангел действительно становился больше, и все это благодаря ему.

Его лицо покраснело от этого зрелища.

\- Ох… нет. Кроули, ты нашел их?

Когда Кроули был возвращен вопросом в реальность, он немного забеспокоился.

\- Что?

\- Эти безобразные растяжки…

БЕЗОБРАЗНЫЕ?!?

Кроули почти что бросил вилку. Азирафаэль должен был полюбить свое тело. Даже если Кроули придется его заставить.

Кроули немного безумно посмотрел на ангела сквозь солнцезащитные очки. Затем немного грустно.

\- Почему они тебе не нравятся?

\- Они… Они такие нелепые. И глупые. Они просто безобразно смотрятся на моем теле. Ангелам вообще не положено иметь растяжки.

Кроули уже был сыт этим по горло.

Кроули поцеловал верхушку живота Азирафаэля, прежде чем перейти к заветным золотистым растяжкам на боках.

\- Кроули! …почему, зачем ты это делаешь…

\- Я люблю каждую частичку тебя, ангел. Хочешь знать, что я думаю?

Азирафаэль, все еще будучи затуманенным от переполненности, откинул голову и не смотрел в сторону Кроули.

\- Что…?

\- Я думаю, что они идеальны.

Он погладил и поцеловал стороны его живота.

\- Ты не обычный ангел, ты – любовь всей моей жизни. Я считаю их очень милыми и красивыми. Они показывают, что мы уже сделали и прогресс, которого мы достигли. Мне это очень нравится.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся. Кроули всегда знал, как все сделать лучше.

\- Я думаю, что ты идеален. А если ты говоришь или думаешь по-другому? Что ж, тогда я буду целовать тебя, пока ты не будешь думать так же.

Азирафаэлю так повезло с ним. Он знал, как заставить любую неуверенность исчезнуть. Он расслабился и глубоко вздохнул на своем стуле.

Он наклонил голову обратно и посмотрел на Кроули.

Кроули улыбнулся, увидев облегчение на его лице.

Он снова выглядел счастливым. Парочка широко улыбались, как два школьника.

\- Большое тебе спасибо. Ты не представляешь, как много ты значишь для меня.

Это было передано одним только взглядом.

\- Я люблю тебя... так... сильно…

У него все еще была широкая расслабленная ухмылка. Кроули наклонился, чтобы нежно поцеловать его, держа его, как и прежде.

\- А теперь, скажи, кто будет доедать этот торт?


	4. Я люблю тебя за то, кто ты есть, не за твое тело

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Азирафаэль становится немного неуверенным в себе.  
И напуганным.  
Кроули довольно быстро это исправляет.

Однажды это должно было случиться. Он просто не знал, когда.

Но он почувствовал его наступление. Очень, очень издалека.

Он не влез в свои брюки.

Он смог натянуть их на ноги, но пуговица не застегивалась.

Он стоял напротив зеркала, сняв рубашку и смотря на… Это… На свой живот.

Он сотни раз пытался втянуть пузо и зацепить пуговицу, даже пытался чудом заставить брюки сойтись.

Но все безрезультатно.

Азирафаэль был слишком большим, чтобы влезть в свои брюки.

Кроули был где-то в другом месте и, слава кому-нибудь, еще не видел этого…

Он был довольно напуган, представив, что он может сказать.

Он может больше не захотеть его.

Слезы навернулись на глаза ангела, пока он тщетно пытался влезть в эти брюки и сделать вид, будто ничего не произошло.

Будто он не набрал ни одного фунта.

Будто Кроули все еще мог любить его.

\- Похоже, что кто-то веселится без меня.

Азирафаэль резко повернул голову и охнул.

Он увидел теперь растерянного Кроули, прислонившегося к дверному косяку.

Он увидел слезы Азирафаэля.

Он быстро подбежал к нему.

\- Ох… о, нет, что случилось?

Он обхватил его руками, от чего, казалось, стало только хуже – послышались всхлипывания.

\- Ох, Кроули...

Он крепко сжал Кроули и лелеял каждую секунду в его объятиях.

Возможно, это последний раз, когда он обнимает его.

Кроули погладил его по спине.

\- Что случилось, дорогой? Я здесь.

Сердце Азирафаэля, казалось, вот-вот вырвется из груди. Он так нервничал, что его затошнило. Его разум затуманился, сердце бешено колотилось.

\- Я… Кроули, пожалуйста… не надо. Я…

\- Ну же, дорогой.

Кроули поцеловал его в макушку.

Это было последней каплей, она почти сломила его.

Азирафаэль сжал его в последний раз, прежде чем вырваться из объятий.

Он попытался застегнуть пуговицу, но безуспешно… Прямо у него на глазах.

Пытаясь сдержать слезы, он тяжело вздохнул.

Зрачки Кроули расширились под его солнечными очками.

Его ангел… Слишком большой, чтобы влезть в свои брюки…

Все благодаря Кроули.

Это было потрясающе.

Он взял пухлую плоть Азирафаэля в руки и сжал ее.

\- Что с этим не так?

Он все еще недоумевал, почему тот плакал.

\- Я… Я… Я не влезаю… В них.

\- Ну и что? У тебя же есть брюки побольше, так ведь?

Погодите. Ему все равно?

\- Я имею в виду… Я полагаю, да… Но…

\- Ты что, расстроился только из-за того, что не влез в брюки?

\- Я испугался!

Кроули посмотрел на него с растерянностью и беспокойством.

\- Почему?

\- Я думал… Ты подумаешь, что я слишком большой. Что тебе это не понравится. Что ты… бросишь меня.

Кроули снял солнечные очки, не веря своим ушам.

Он схватил его и крепко поцеловал.

Азирафаэль тихонько всхлипывал в поцелуе.

Кроули сжал его еще крепче, когда закончил поцелуй.

\- А теперь… Скажи мне, почему ты так подумал, милый ангел?

\- Ну, я слишком большой и, это действительно не… очень… эм, привлекательно. А ты, ТЫ, куришь… ты, ну, очарователен. Я не соответствую тебе, я не…

Кроули поднес палец ко рту Азирафаэля, издав тихое «шшш».

\- Ничего больше не хочу слышать.

Азирафаэль встретился с ним взглядом.

\- Я полюбил тебя за то, какая ты личность. Я полюбил тебя за твой милый характер. За то, как ты добр со всеми. За то, что ты все еще общаешься со мной, даже несмотря на то, что я демон. Я был проклятой душой, никогда не прощаемой. Ты простил не прощаемого. Ты дал мне шанс. Ты отдал мне свою любовь, свое сердце. Мне пришлось ответить тебе тем же. Я влюбился не в твою форму. Я люблю тебя, Азирафаэль. Не твое тело. Но, конечно, я люблю твое очаровательное лицо. Как оно просветляется, когда я рядом с тобой. Как ты заливаешься таким очаровательным оттенком красного, когда я обнимаю тебя. Но это только в дополнение. Я люблю тебя, дорогой, и не смей никогда, НИКОГДА, даже думать по-другому. Я никуда не ухожу. Я остаюсь, прямо здесь, в твоих руках.

Кроули улыбнулся ему.

Каждое слово отозвалось в сердце Азирафаэля. Азирафаэль улыбнулся ему в ответ. И слезы ручьями потекли по его щекам.

Слезы счастья.

Слезы, которые говорили: он любит меня, несмотря ни на что. Он любит меня, несмотря на то, как я выгляжу. Он любит меня, несмотря на то, сколько я вешу.

Кроули снова поцеловал его.

Азирафаэль растаял от прикосновения, вместо того, чтобы напрячься от страха.

\- Что бы ты хотел на завтрак?


End file.
